


Not another EggPreg!

by Ashratherose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birth, Bottom Eren Yeager, Eggpreg, Labour, M/M, Mpreg, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Top Levi Ackerman, canon age and heights, raped by a tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Yep, name says it it all.Eren wanders off and finds himself covered in goop from a horny tree, naturally Levi comes to his aid!





	Not another EggPreg!

Eren stumbled and whimpered, not completely sure what had just happened. One minute he'd been walking, next some plant had attacked him and now his body ached oddly. He shaking and almost feverish but still he forced himself back towards the glow of the camp light.

The teen stumbled again, crying out as his burning body hit the ground, goop dripped from his skin and he shuddered as his erection rubbed against the fabric of his pants. He couldn't calm down, every nerve inside his body was on fire and he desperately needed something...

The crunch of sticks under heavy boots had him looking up, his Captain was looking at him in annoyance and confusion. This man could do it, he could give him what he needed so bad, his hand shook as he reached for Levi, surprise when the man actually took it  
"What the fuck happened?"  
Eren shook his head, his hand slipping from Levi's as he struggled up, he groaned at the blunt feeling of his arse hitting the ground. He felt so empty, he needed it so bad  
"Help me..."

Levi squatted down and eyed the brat, the kids eyes were wide, the usual vivid green was but a sliver around blown pupils, Eren's face was pink, and his pouty lips parted as he panted and moaned. Twigs and slime seemed to cover the most of him and Levi was at a loss for what could have happened. He reached for Eren again, hefting the kid up this time and carrying him down towards the small still lake. 

Eren couldn't help but nuzzle against his Captains neck, he'd never felt like this before, and the man smelt so very good, without thinking he opened his mouth and bit down, his teeth sinking through Levi's soft skin. The man let out a surprised yelp  
"Yeager, what the fuck are you doing?"  
Eren had no idea, all he wanted was Levi to touch him, to help him, to take away empty feeling that was only increasing.

Levi stumbled as Eren bit down, at first he was pissed, but then he began to grow aroused. He didn't the growing need to touch the teen in his arms, his penis's was growing painfully hard and he swore he could smell the arousal rolling off the teen like a bitch in heat. He stopped short of the lake, laying Eren down on the grassy banks, the teen clung desperately to him, and Levi couldn't stop himself from hungrily consuming the teens mouth, they both moaned, hands tearing at each other's clothes, both frantic to feel connected.

Eren whimpered as Levi pulled of from him mouth and pushed him back, the growled in frustration as he pulled Eren's boots off, his pants and underwear were soaked in cum and the weird sticky fluid. His Captain wasted no time, his mouth slide over Eren's throbbing erection and the teen couldn't holding back letting out a sob as he filled the mans mouth, yet the burning in his blood continued, it wasn't enough  
"Sir... I..."  
Levi's lips smashed against his again, Eren tasted himself on the mans lips, but didn't care, he needed Levi. 

Levi wasn't gentle, he couldn't stop himself from wanting to devour Eren whole, his erection ached to fill the teen and he gave no warning as he pushed through the tight ring of muscle, Eren's head flew back and he screamed, clamping down so deliciously hard on Levi erection. He raise Eren's legs, spreading them as wide as he could, he needed to be deeper, to fuck Eren deeper and the teen was so hot and wet.

Eren's hand slid down and he jerked himself desperately, cum kept dribbling out and he felt the pool of semen beginning to run down his side, his insides twitched as Levi abused his insides, every thrust left white spots dancing across his vision, his back arched as Levi slammed in one more time, he could feel the waves of Levi's semen filling him. He groaned and rocked his hips desperate for more.

Levi looked down at the dripping teen, Eren seemed desperate to drain him for every last drop, squeezing so hard like milking him, he rode out the waves of pleasure, he couldn't stop cumming, and Eren began to move, wanting more. He dropped Eren's legs and pulled him up, the teen now straddled his lap and Eren began to roughly fuck himself on him.

Eren's fingers clawed into Levi's chest, the man growled, but Eren couldn't care, he couldn't stop moving, riding Levi so desperately, his erection bounced neglected as Levi held his hips and drops of semen splattered across both of them. He screamed as he orgasmed, his nails raking down Levi's chest.

Levi watched as Eren came, the teen gave one last shudder and slipped forward, his own orgasm waves finally began to slow and he lay beneath the teen panting. He had no words for what had happened, he could feel his penis still twitching inside Eren, but slowly the feeling of cumming faded and he lay with his arms around Eren, the overwhelming urge to protect him had filled him and he was confused. His senses were slowly returning, this all had something to do with the slime covering the teen, he was sure.

*  
Eren moaned as he shifted, inside him something moved and he moaned louder, desperate for the sensation to continue  
"Eren?"  
Levi's voice was low and husky and he opened his eyes to find himself laying atop the man  
"Are you alright?"  
Eren pushed himself up, his hands sliding down and across his stomach, grinding his hips as he did  
"Mmm... It feels so good sir..."

Levi looked at Eren's swollen stomach, his penis was beginning to harden again at the sight, he wanted so badly to be dick deep inside the teen again  
"Get on your hands and knees"  
His voice was a growl and Eren moaned as continued to caress himself as he slid from Levi, his swollen stomach shifted and Levi groaned. He pushed Eren into position, the teens abused entrance was twitching and slightly bulging, like he was struggling to hold whatever it was inside. Levi took a form of Eren's swell and pushed in.

Inside Eren he could feel something moving, his penis hung low semen dribbling onto the grass as he moaned, Levi was filling him further and it felt incredible, he rocked his hips back, he needed more, whatever it was was rubbing him just the right way.

Levi groaned, Eren was filled with something, something hard and with each thrust the teen would moan his name in a way that made it impossible to stop, he slammed in, lifting Eren's right leg for a better angle, his free hand slip up, and he gripped desperately at the small mound on Eren's chest, the teen shuddered and came, once again clamping and drawing his own orgasm, he rocked through it, feeling his own semen dribbling from Eren and down through his pube. Eren's arms gave out, he collapsed toward, but Levi stayed buried, he'd never felt anything like this and he didn't want the feeling to end. Still inside he rolled Eren onto his side and thrust in hard, causing the teen to shake like a lea below him.

Eren could feel whatever it was inside him growing and moving, his hand slid down and he gripped his stomach, shaking as his semen dribbled now between his thighs, he couldn't move, even if he'd wanted too, his mind was screaming he needed to protect whatever was inside. He felt Levi continue to pour into him and his belly seemed to fill further until both it and Levi stopped. His Captian finally slid out and Eren whined at the loss.

It hurt to hear Eren whine, and Levi hurried to climb behind the brat an pull him close, his hand slid out onto Eren's distended stomach, the teen was full of him, he nuzzled Eren's neck and peppered kisses on his shoulders. The need to sleep filled him and he yawned lightly, pulling Eren even closer as he closed his eyes.

*  
Eren woke in confusion, he moaned at the pain in his stomach and moved to stand, he would have fallen if not for Levi, his Captain helped him stand and move up against a near tree, his hands gripped his stomach as his head rested against the trees trunk, behind him Levi rutted up against him, Eren couldn't help but grind back, his body was so confused, but the feeling of being so full was so good, he needed more. Releasing his aching belly he placed his hands against the the tree and rubbed his arse back hard against Levi.

Levi bite down on Eren's shoulder as he pushed in, it felt so tight and wet inside the teen, Eren's insides were twitching like crazy and he groaned, his hand slid up and down Eren's bouncing stomach, before up to tweek Eren's nipples, Eren's head lolled back before dropping forward, their pants filled the air and Levi came again in shirt bursts this time, Eren's own orgasm came and he splattered against the tree, before roaring in pain. 

Behind him Levi sank to his knees, watching as Eren strained, his already stretched opening was retched further and Levi watched as a large grey egg slid from inside, it landed in his out stretched hands with a splat and he carefully lowered it down, Eren sank down to his knees, screaming through the pain as the next slid free, Levi couldn't stop himself, he leant in and licked the leaking fluid, causing Eren to stop. He moved their previous eggs and laid Eren out in his back, showering love on the teens belly, he pushed back in and Eren's eyes widened, he could feel Eren trying to bare down, trying to push him out, but his hips snapped rhythmically, pushing the eggs and making them roll against Eren's prostate, the brat shook and Levi's hands gripped his breasts, tweeting Eren's swollen nipples harder, causing Eren to shudder and cum, Levi pulled out and came across his stomach and an egg slipped from Eren at the same time. 

Eren moaned from the over sensation, every egg rubbed before stretching him so satisfyingly that even though his penis now hung limp, cum still dribbled free. Between his legs Levi fingered and helped to stretch him as he birthed the other eggs for a total of 15. The loss of fullness brought him to tears and Levi pulled him close as they cried.

As the first egg cracked so did the hold they had over the pair. Levi angrily stood and stomped them down while Eren sobbed over the loss. Once done Levi picked him up and carried him into the lake, washing the traces of what happened away. Eren kept his face hidden against his Captains shoulder, his stomach felt so empty, all of him felt empty.

Levi cleaned the teen, it'd hurt him to destroy those eggs, but whatever they grew into had caused this to begin with and now Eren was suffering over it. His fingers slid easily into Eren and Eren whimpered in reply, Levi kept his moves gentle as he cleaned the semen and birthing fluids for the cavity, only stopping when sure he'd removed it all. He rinsed his fingers and then moved to cup Eren's face, lifting it so Eren would actually look at him, he leant in an kissed Eren as deeply as he could before pulling back  
"It had to be done"  
Eren nodded sadly before going to move, Levi grabbed his wrist lightly  
"Eren, I, that is, I wouldn't be opposed to doing this again... Without the outside interference"  
Eren's eyes widened and Levi smiled  
"I've always like you brat"


End file.
